Portable child seats are quite widely used in conveying young children and in providing a resting place within a variety of circumstances. Typically, for one example, a child is placed in a child seat, transported to an auto, strapped in to the auto, driven to a destination, then removed from the auto. In the event of inclement weather, especially cold weather, a child must be bundled for conveyance to the auto, unbundled once strapped into the auto, then bundled again for transport from the auto, all of which are tiresome, time consuming, and often irritating to the child, especially a sleeping young child. The present apparatus solves such problems by providing a removable thermal child seat cover and removable thermal blanket that are powered by either battery or an auto's electrical system.